Welcome To My Life
by Animefreak1994
Summary: Izaya had been depressed recently when he found out that Shizuo was seeing someone just to make the brunet jealous . Not knowing how to control these human emotions, the informant makes drastic moves to keep the pain in his heart at bay.Shizaya in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Depression Hurts

**B.Y.R.: Yeah so I've been kinda depressed lately so I thought I would express my feelings through a story. Ya know, real feelings and thoughts into a story, makes it seem more convincing and emotional. Hope u like it! :)**

_(It's raining...)_

The unhappy brunet was walking sluggishly down the bustling streets of the city. Eventhough it was pouring, there were still humans making their way to the places they needed to go. From a birds-eye view, multiple colored umbrellas dotted the streets. Everyone had something to shield them from the rain. All but one. Izaya didn't even bother grabbing his umbrella when he left his condo. He was in a hurry. The rain poured down on his head, making him shiver from the cold wind that was blowing around him. _(I'm defiantly gonna get sick from this. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll die from a cold.)_ That's all the informant had been thinking about lately; death. He hated his life. It was boring. The same thing happened day in and day out. It was getting easier and easier for him to predict what everyone was doing or gonna do. His beloved humans were disappointing him and he started to hate them. He hated them for not entertaining him like he'd hoped they would for the rest of his life. He hated humans. That's right; Izaya Orihara, hated humans. It was outrageous. But he couldn't help it. The disappointment was putting him under the weather. He could feel his meaning in life dwindle each day. But humans weren't the only reason he was feeling depressed. He'd been hearing rumors. Rumors about HIM. Shizuo Heiwajima, happily going out with someone. A girl. All around him, the brunet kept hearing whispers from by-passers gossiping about the blonde. While he was all sad and depressed, the man he hated was living happily with someone in his life. He could've avoided the downpour by checking the Internet and finding the truth in the comforts of his home, but he wanted to see it for himself. To see if it was really true.

Making his way down the crowded street, he wondered why he even cared if the blonde was going out with someone. It wasn't like this was the first time. Shizuo had gone out with one other girl in high school, but she only used him to make her ex jealous. She dropped kicked the blonde to the curb soon after her ex came crawling back to her. After that, the monster vowed to never go out again. So much for that. The brunet was so caught up in his mind, he didn't even noticed the giant metal vending machine travelling his way. Lucky he kept walking and it missed him by a couple of inches. The loud crash brought him back to reality and he turned around. Knowing the only person who would ever throw something so dangerous at him, Izaya searched for the blonde headed man. And there he was. Standing just feets away, still in the position that looked like he'd thrown something heavy. Straightening up, the ex-bartender fixed his sunglasses and glared at the brunet. But the informant wasn't focusing on the blonde. Instead, he was looking right at the person just a couple of feet behind the monster. A girl, with a pink umbrella, was the only person standing near the enraged male._ (That must be her. The girl that's going out with Shizu-chan. But why isn't she scared? Why isn't she running away?) _The apathetic looking brunet finally fixed his eyes on the exbartender. He tried his best to put on his sly evil smile, but somehow couldn't.

"Damn flea! I told you to get out of Ikebukuro!"

The raven headed man didn't comment on the larger male's outburst. He was still confused about the girl._ (Why? What does he see in her? She's not that pretty. Cute, but not drop dead gorgeous. So why?)_ He was about to ask those questions to the blonde, but the girl spoke before him. And what she called him, literally made him snap.

"Shizu-chan, let's get out of the rain. It's cold and I'm getting wet."

The larger male growled at the brunet before he answered back.

"Fine."

Returning to the woman's side, they walked away from the informant, leaving him speechless. Seeing them walk away, Izaya felt like he was going to die. His heart was aching as he watched the blonde walk away from him. He really did feel like dying. Standing there in the rain, people passed by without even noticing the brunet. He was being ignored by everyone, even by the man he hated._ (It hurts... Why does this hurt? I don't understand... Why am I in pain?)_ Confusion and sadness overwhelmed his body until he couldn't handle it anymore. Unexpectingly, the informant broke down crying, running home to his condo where he could relieve his tears in privacy. As the brunet sprinted through the wet streets, the rain hits his face, mixing with the tears. Those who caught a glimpse of him running pass them would've guessed that it was the rain on his face, not tears. After all, the prideful informant would never cry in front of his humans. It was a sign of weakness; and at this moment, he was weak. _(Stupid stupid stupid! Why are you crying? You're weak! A weak fool who's in love with that monster! That abomination! You're a disgrace to yourself!) _The prideful conscience inside his head taunted him as he ran home. He needed to be alone. From everyone, even himself. He just couldn't control hi human feelings anymore.

He made it home, and the tears still ran down his face. Throwing his shoes at the wall, he rushed into his bedroom and stripped out of his drenched clothes. Taking a quick blazing hot shower, Izaya puts on his silk pajamas and jumped into bed. And there he continued to cry once again; the pain never seemed to cease. He cried and cried in his bed until he cried himself into a deep sleep. But even then, his dreams were filled with him crying because he'd lost someone he'd figured out that he loved.

**A/N:**

**Well here it is. My new fanfic. To be honest, I'm trembling in fear. Since my first one was good, I'm afraid that i won't be living up to ppls expectations... I do hope you like this. Reviews make me a better writer!**


	2. Chapter 2  Under Lockdown

Chapter 2 - Under Lockdown

**B.Y.R:**

**Aww, you guys are too nice to worry about me :) that makes me smile. I just smile everytime i read your comments and reviews. Thx a lot! I feel better now~ SO here we go! The next chapter! Hope ya like it~**

"It hurts... It hurts so much... Make it stop... JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

The brunet had been in his room since last night. He was going crazy. He screamed and yelled at the walls around him. Insanity was taking over. To make sure no one called the cops on him, he turned his radio on to its maximum level and it drowned out his screams. At lease he had the whole top floor to himself, so he didn't disturb anyone. Plus everyone should be at work. So he could do whatever he pleased. He needed to let out the pain inside him. It was killing him from the inside. And he hated that. This feeling, it was more painful than getting shot at. He'd rather get shot a million time than feel like this. He felt vulnerable, and it stung his pride. It was the only thing he had left and now that was being taken away from him. Just like the blonde. Everything was being taken from him. They might as well take his life. No, that was something he wasn't going to let get taken so easily. He was in control of his own life. He could do whatever he wanted with his body. It was his to choose. And right now, he just wanted to jump off a building. Surely that would be the best thing to do. He couldn't stand the pain bleeding inside him. It overwhelmed his judgment and his body.

"Shizu-chan... Why...? Why her? Why why why? WHY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY CAN'T I READ YOU LIKE EVERY DAMN HUMAN?"

He punched the walls that surrounded him, making his knuckles bleed. The snow white bedroom walls were now splattered with blood red. It looked like a murder scene had happened in the brunet's bedroom. Only when the pain in his fist started to become intolerable did he stop. But the feelings didn't subside. He felt utterly confused. For so long, he'd believed that he hated the monster, so why the sudden change? Why did he start to form feelings towards someone like him? So many questions travelled through his mind. And none could be answered. Looking down at his hands, he almost fainted at the sight of blood dripping on his hardwood floor.

"Guess I should get this fixed... Don't want my hands to get infected or anything."

Walking into his large bathroom, Izaya disinfected his hands and wrapped them tightly in bandages. Re-entering his room, the informant turned the blasting radio off. An eerie silence filled the room and it made the brunet uncomfortable. Grabbing his fur trimmed jacket, Izaya decided to head out, clear his mind with some fresh air. He hesitated at his door before he finally unlocked it and emerged from the safety of his room. The moment he stepped out, images from last night went through his mind like a movie. The brunet felt unsteady and grabbed the side of his door for support. A knock was heard at his front door, but the informant passed out before he could even call out to the other person.

"Hey flea! I know you're in there!"

_(Shizu-chan... Why is he here? Probably to just kill me...since he missed his chance yesterday... Maybe I should just let him... The pain would go away... This horrible pain...would disappear forever, and so will I...)_

Izaya's vision turned hazy as he laid on his floor. Lack of food and sleep finally caught up to him. He had succeeded in his attempt to die. Smiling, Izaya thought of the blonde as he slowly drifted into a never ending sleep. But just before he drifted away, a loud crash was heard around the room, and then he was out; like a light.

Seconds later, the blonde crashed through the door. He'd heard a loud thud sound and was worried. He was actually worried about the brunet. That's why he came over, to see what was up with him. The day before, he saw Izaya with an unusual expression on his face. Looking around the room, he spotted the informant on the floor, passed out.

"Izaya?"

Rushing to the smaller male's aid, Shizuo placed his ear near the thin framed body and waited to hear any sign of life. Finally able to pick up a faint heart beat, the blonde carefully picked up the info-broker and carried him out the door. Though he received strange looks from everyone around him, the ex-bartender didn't care. The only thing he cared about at the moment was getting the brunet to a doctor. Because he couldn't let the informant die, not like this. Not when he still hasn't told him the truth. The truth, about his love for the brunet.

**A/N:**

**So this is what i've been going through this whole week! Not fainting and going to the hospital part, but going crazy and all. I'm sane now! hahahaha maybe... But oh well, we all have our bad weeks right? I know it's a bit short, but i haven't been in the mood to work on this, still i needed to upload something at least. Reviews make me smile, you know that! So i'll see you soon!~**


	3. Chapter 3 Mental & Physical Distress

Chapter 3 - Mental & Physical Distress

**B.Y.R:**

**HEY!~ How are all my favorite cyber ppl? Are you havin a good week? I hope you are~ My week's slowly getting better, and it's partially because of all you lovely ppl!~ Thx a lot everyone :) You make me smile! Hope you like this chapter~**

The brunet was running in a tunnel of darkness. Ahead of him, was the blonde headed male, walking away from him. He cried and he shouted the man's name, but he couldn't seem to grab his attention. No matter how hard he pushed himself, the informant just couldn't catch up. At the end of the tunnel, was an opening. White light pierced the darkness and was engulfing the blonde. Izaya ran to catch up, trying to reach him. But when white light swallowed the blonde, Izaya screamed. The blinding light shot itself away from the brunet until it disappeared completely. Darkness had taken over once again, reflecting the pains in the abandoned male's heart. And he was left alone in the dark.

"-zaya! Izaya!"

Slightly opening his eyes, the raven headed male squinted as bright light was shining down on him. _(Am I dead?)_

"Ohh good! You're awake!"

_(I know that voice...)_ "Shinra?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Am I at your place?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I get here? The last thing I remember was fainting in my apartment..."

"Shizuo found you collapsed on the floor. He kinda...broke into your house..."

"Idiot... I'm surprised he didn't just kill me."

"He actually brought you all the way here. Izaya, you know that you could've died. From the looks of it, you haven't eaten for at least 5 days! I'm worried..."

"Why? It's not like you actually care..."

"Of course I do!"

"You probably can't wait for me to die, so you can dissect me and take my organs."

"That's not true."

"Sure, whatever you say..."

The brunet wasn't in the mood to argue with the underworld doctor. He was mad at Shinra for saving him; and the blonde for barging into his house, poking in his business._ (Shizuo... Why did you save me? You hate me! You want me dead! So why? I don't understand you.)_ Izaya got up from the bed and unattached all the needles that were stuck in him.

"I-Izaya wait! You're still unstable."

"Shut up. I'm fine."

Pushin the glasses wearing male out of his way, the informant only made it to the outside of the recovery room before he was stopped by the doctor again. Shinra was blocking his way, arms stretched out to the side of him, blocking the door.

"Izaya you're ill. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help! Now get out of my way!"

"No!"

Angry, Izaya shoved his friend and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't get in my way."

The brunet said these words in a low threatening voice, showing that he wasn't in the mood to be ordered around. Shinra swallowed thickly as he was released from the other male's grasp. Making his way to the door, the informant placed his shoes on and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Damn that monster! I could've been dead and gone by now if it weren't for him! Shit! Now Shinra's gonna keep a close eye on me... Dammit!"<p>

As the furious brunet walked down the street, he was mumbling to himself. Everyone around him made his stomach sick. _(Humans. Pathetic, useless creatures. They all deserve to suffer, just like me.)_ He kept his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see any happy faces. It wasn't fair. Why was everyone happy while he was miserable? It was all that man's fault. If it weren't for that blonde, the informant would've never felt like this. This feeling. The pain of not being loved...it made him want to cry. Every time he thought of the blonde, he wanted to cry. Because he knew that he would never be able to be with the person he loved, not ever. The thought killed him; it ripped his heart into pieces. Continuing his walk, the informant notice that the city was lit up with lights from street lights and store signs. Night has draped its dark cloak over Ikebukuro and the creatures of the dark began to emerge from their hiding places. Not knowing where his exact destination was, Izaya took a random short cut in an alley. Knowing that he might get jumped, he reached into his jacket and was prepared to pull out his switchblade. Just then, he heard something. Someone was following him. _(Probably another stalker...)_ Readying himself, the brunet was about to confront his follower when he was unexpectantly pushed into the wall. His face connected with the solid brick wall and his arms were pulled behind him. He'd dropped his blade during the swift attack ad was now defenseless. Panic pulsed through his veins as he was held to the wall. He didn't know what to do. The person who was holding him turned him around but covered his eyes before he had the chance to see who it was. Both of the brunet's hands were still held together by one strong hand. His sight was taken away and so were his defense.

"Wh...who are you?"

Instead of answering the informant, the mystery person slipped his tongue down the brunet's throat. Totally caught off guard, Izaya didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. His tongue had unconsciously connected with the other and they wrestled for domination. He felt shivers make their way down his spine as his mouth was being tampered with. But he didn't protest for some reason. He just let the person do whatever he wanted with him. Maybe he had already given up on living that he didn't care what happened to him anymore. Who knows. But right now, he felt the pleasure of being kissed. They went like that for what seemed like hours, only breaking up to catch their breath before immediately continuing. The informant felt alive. His insides were buzzing with excitement as he kissed this person. The thought of him not knowing who it was turned him on. But they didn't move any further than kissing. The unknown person then broke off suddenly, leaving the brunet wanting more. He wanted more from this person, so much more. He needed to be relieved from his pain. Before he could say a thing, the brunet was turned around once again and forced into the wall. The person release his grip on him and his presence disappeared. Turning around, Izaya was able to catch a glimpse of the person's shadow, before he'd completely disappeared into the cold, eerie night.

**A/N:**

**Soooo? Who's this mysterious person? Rape! lol Run away Izaya! Don't just stand there! What about Shizu-chan? Don't sell yourself out! Geez ppl these days lol have a wonderful week everybody!~ I'll be uploading the next chap soon like sometime at the end of this week maybe~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Attack After Attack

Chapter 4 - Attack After Attack

**B.Y.R:**

**Hey~ I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story! It makes me confident in my writing skills~ Thanks again for everything! Enjoy this chapter~**

The feeling of being left alone and abandoned slowly seeped into his mind as he stood there. He was once again ignored.

"Shit... I let myself get caught up in the moment... Who the hell was that anyway...? I swear I'll kill whoever it was."

He brushed himself off before exiting the alley. As he walked down the street, he noticed how uncrowded the streets were._ (Strange... Where are all the disgusting mundanes'? Maybe they all did themselves a favor and jumped off a building. How amusing that would be.)_ Izaya laughed at his own sick, twisted joke as he walked onward. He didn't care what everyone did anymore. Why would he? Why did he in the first place? Was it the feeling of being superior? Or maybe he just wanted to be seen like a God. He was an atheist though; he didn't believe in the afterlife or worships some person that had no proof of ever existing. How can everyone around him pray to someone that doesn't answer them? At least if they worshiped him, he would be there to answer their calls. But no one did. In fact, everyone was literally afraid of him. _(Maybe that's why I'm always alone... I just make everyone around me miserable... ***sigh***)_ Continuing his way, he was suddenly surrounded by a group of teens.

"Hey! You're the bastard who broke my cell phone!"

_(Cell phone...? Ahh yes.. This girl. How annoying she is.)_

"Yes I was the person who broke that piece of crap you call a cell phone. Honestly, I thought I did you a favor."

"That was a gift from my boyfriend!"

"No wonder it was a piece of shit. He probably fished it out of the garbage. Humans are so stupid these days."

"Shut up! I'm gonna make you pay for whatchou did!"

The group of guys and girls slowly closed in around him as the brunet reached into his pocket. But when he went of his switchblade, he didn't feel it. Then he remembered, he'd dropped it back in the alley. Panic started to race through his body as the informant tried to calculate a way to escape, but there wasn't any. Glaring at his opponents, Izaya knew that there was no way for him to win against this amount of people, but that doesn't mean he was going to give up. They charged at him, throwing punches and kicks in every which way. He tried his best to dodge and maneuver around all the attacks, but one by one, fists and feet were starting to connect with his frail body. A quick punch in his stomach knocked the wind out of the brunet and he fell on his knees. Taking advantage of this, they went all out on the info-broker, kicking and punching all over his body. Only when the girl ordered them to stop did they hault from their attack.

"See what you get from messin with me? Don't do it again, or next time, you won't make it out alive."

She laughed the most obnoxious laugh ever heard and walked away with her little group of possess.

Left on the dirt floor of the devil city, Izaya coughed up some blood as he struggled to his feet. But they'd furiously attacked his thin framed body so hard that pain was felt with every movement; It even hurt to breath. So he laid there on the ground, giving up on life. He was ready to die. No, that was a lie. In truth, Izaya Orihara was afraid of death_. ("To die means to become nothing. It's not the pain that disappears, it's your existence.")_ He laughed at his own philosophy. He told a couple of girl that once when he joined an online group of suicidal freaks. He told them that he would assist them in committing suicide, but back then it was all for his own entertainment. He just wanted to see the looks on their pathetic faces. He enjoyed messing with people's lives. _(It was so much fun. Why did they have to go and disappoint me?)_ Irony was coming back to bite him now. He once said that he would never sink so low as to feel human emotions. But look at him now, bloody and bruised up._ (Just like everyone in this world. We are all hideous creatures on the inside. It's just that some of us choose to show that hideousness to everyone...including me...)_ Izaya felt weak, tired, helpless. He felt the pains of the beating, but there was a pain deep inside his heart that exceeded those pains. He felt the pain of being unwanted. He'd always felt that pain, from the day he was born. He was never wanted by anyone. Never. And now he was going to die, and no one would care. No one would miss him. He'd done so much to make sure he would always be remembered, so he could live on in the hearts of all his beloved humans. That's why he loved them all. So they would love him back. But no one returned his love, and he was left alone once again. Izaya was left alone in the dark, left alone by the things he'd loved the most. And now, he would be crossing over into a world of hate, a world where he will forever live in the darkness for eternity. A world where those who are unwanted will be forgotten forever.

"Izaya..."

**A/N:**

**People are so rude these days lol, but i guess that's life. You get kicked down, but you gotta have the strength to get back up! Be strong Izaya! Don't give up hope!~**


	5. Chapter 5  Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 5 - Expect The Unexpected

**BYR:**

**YEah sorry about the late update...been busy with school and college stuff...ugh! Stressful stuff! Anyway, how you guys enjoy this next chapter! I'll try my best to find time for you guys as much as possible~**

Morning had arrived. But the city hadn't slept. Every second, every minute, every hour of that day, Ikebukuro was awake 24/7, 365 days a year. It was a city that always had someone awake, no matter what the reason was. And last night, Shizuo had pulled an all-nighter, looking over the injured brunet. He was walking home last night and ran across the badly beaten brunet on the floor. He was in shock when he found the unconscious male. Deciding whether to take him to Shinra's or not, Shizuo made his choice to bring him back to his place. And he paid the price with his sleep. All night, the info-broker had been moaning from the pain. He had cuddled up against the larger male for warmth and had used the blonde's arm as a pillow. Now Shizuo was stuck as a pillow with nothing to do. He just stared at the sleeping male, smiling at how cute his face looked. But who doesn't look cute when they sleep? Sighing, the blonde used his free hand to brush the strands of hair that were covering the brunet's eyes. Izaya flinched when he felt something warm lightly brush his face. This disturbed his sleep and he slightly opened his eyes. The room was still dark from the curtains and his eyes had to adjust to his surroundings. But panic took over his body once he realized who was just inches away from him.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shizuo!"

Trying to scrabble away from the blonde's hold, the informant was just tangling himself in the blanket. Shizuo was started by the sudden act and he tried to calm the frantic male.

"Calm the hell down flea!"

He grabbed the brunet's wrists and struggled to control the wild informant.

"No! No! Let me go! Please! Please don't kill me Shizu-chan! I'm not ready to die! Please don't kill me! Please!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, now will you just hold still!"

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

The info-broker hadn't heard a word the blonde had said to him. He was too busy trying to escape. The pain from the previous night wasn't as bad, but it was still almost unbearable to stand. Still, the thought of dying scared Izaya so much that it shut the pain away.

"Dammit flea! Quit moving! You're hurt!"

"Shizuo! Please don't kill me! I beg you! Just don't kill me!"

"Dammit! I already said I won't kill you!"

Tired of the brunet not listening to him and struggling, Shizuo did the one thing he could think of to stop the informant. With his hold still on the info-broker, the blonde moved those thin arms aside, leaned his face close to Izaya's and sealed the gap with his lips. The brunet's eyes widened when his was suddenly silenced by the larger male. Not knowing what to think, Izaya tried to disconnect their lips, but the blonde was persistent. Every time the brunet was able to break free, Shizuo just found his way back to him.

"Shizu-"

The informant tried to protest against this. He didn't feel right doing this._ (Shizu-chan's going out with that girl! Why is he kissing me? This isn't right! He's cheating on her! With me?_) The kiss lasted for a good while until he finally gave in. Shizuo had released the brunet's arm and cupped the pale face with his warm hands. Slipping his tongue inside the slightly gapped mouth, the blonde played with the informant's mouth and tongue. A small moan escaped Izaya's throat as his mouth was being tampered with. But this kiss. It felt...familiar. Like he'd experienced this before. But that wasn't possible! Izaya had never kissed anyone before in his life. No one. Except...until last night. Before the attack, he was forced to kiss someone; someone he didn't know. And now, he had a pretty good hunch of who it was. And so, Izaya wrapped his now free hands around the blonde headed male's neck and pulled him closer. The informant never felt so alive before. Not even when his humans' entertained him. He wanted this moment to last forever. But of course, his wishes are never granted, for that exact moment a cell phone went off in the room. The blonde then withdrew his tongue from inside the brunet's mouth and groaned. He looked into those crimson colored eyes before he got up from on top of the informant. Letting out a deep sigh, Shizuo climbed off the bed and went in search of his cell. He came back a second later, phone near his ear.

"Yeah... Uh-huh... Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Kay... Bye."

The blonde snapped his phone shut before he drew his eyes back to the info-broker. When those chocolate colored eyes melted their way into the blood red eyes, Izaya could feel his face turn red and hot. He looked away from the ex-bartender and focused on the floor.

"Uhhh... I... I have to go meet Kimi at the train station... I'll be back soon. Just... Stay here. You're pretty beaten up so don't move... Later."

The blonde talked in broken sentences as he grabbed his wallet and keys, leaving Izaya alone in the monster's apartment on his bed.

"What...what just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>{On the streets of Ikebukuro...}<strong>

"What just happened? Why? Why am I suddenly in...in love with...that flea? I must be insane... I just followed him yesterday and kissed him in an alley without letting him see me! And just now... I wanted to do so much more than kissing... Shit... What the hell..."

As Shizuo made his way to the train station, his mind was on only one person. Not long ago, the blonde started having weird feelings towards the brunet. He thought it was just a stronger feeling of hate, but every time he thought of Izaya, his face turned red from the vivid images of the brunet, half naked and sweating on his bed.

"Shit... I really hate that man..."

Arriving at Ikebukuro station, the ex-bartender saw the girl that was with him a few days ago.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Hey Kimi."

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Well I wanted to see you off. You sure you gotta leave?"

"Yeah. The art institute have been begging me to come home in time for the next art contest. So I gotta get started ASAP! But I enjoyed visiting you!"

"No prob. Anytime you're in Ikebukuro, give me a call."

"I will! Thank you Shizuo. Ohh there's my train! Gotta run! Bye!"

"Later cuz."

Shizuo's cousin, Kimi, got on her train, waving through the windows. As the train began moving out of the station, they waved each other good bye until they couldn't see one other anymore.

"Well, I guess I should get back home. The flea's probably wondering where I am."

"Kimi... That must be the girl's name..."

Left alone in Shizuo's apartment, the informant had gotten out of bed and was walking around the place. He was still horribly confused about the kiss he'd just experienced moments ago. Why had the monster kiss him? Was he cheating on Kimi with him? He felt guilty for not fighting back before. Kimi deserved the blonde, not him. He doesn't deserve to be happy and love someone. _(Maybe I should just disappear. It would be the best for everyone, especially that girl. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. That's all I've been doing. At lease with me being gone, Shizu-chan won't be cheating on her...)_ So with his mind made up, Izaya walked out the front door, up to the roof top, and stepped onto the ledge, ready to make his leap of faith.

**A/N:**

**AHHHH! Don't jump Izaya! Or jump, whatever floats your boat lol JK! Aww, poor iza~ He doesn't know the truth! So much for being an informant...lol well hopefully things will turn out for the best~**


	6. Chapter 6  Struggles With The Truth

Chapter 6 - Struggles With The Truth

**BYR: **

**OMG! I just had the perfect idea on how to end this! It's perfect and cute an adorable and i can't wait to write it! AHHH~ Sorry lol just saying :) Don't worry there will be more chapters before i finish. i like to post long stories :) have fun~**

"Hey flea! I'm home!"

Shizuo had returned home after saying his goodbyes to his cousin at the train station. Not sure of what to do, he walked into the bedroom, expecting to find the brunet there. But he wasn't.

"What the... Where'd he go?"

Searching all around the apartment, no traces of the informant was found. _(Maybe he left...)_ But the shoes by the door told him otherwise. The blonde started getting worried. He walked back out the front door and saw something out of the ordinary. The staircase door that lead up to the roof was always closed cause no one ever went up there. But today, it was left wide open.

"Oh shit! Izaya!"

The larger male bolted up the steps, skipping them by twos or threes. When he made it to the top, Shizuo literally ran into the slightly opened door and scanned the roof top. Those light colored brown eyes widened when he spotted the info-broker, just inches away from the ledge.

"Izaya!"

Surprised at the sudden outburst, the brunet turned his head to see the blonde huffing and puffing near the door.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Get down from there! Come on flea! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm about to jump."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just in the way. I just make people's lives miserable. If I just disappear, maybe everyone will be happier."

"That's not true! You don't know that! Just get down Izaya. Please..."

The blonde's eyes were filled with fear. He didn't know that was going on. Why the brunet feel like him dying would be best? Why was he acting so irrational?

"Izaya please... Don't... Why are you doing this? Tell me!"

"Because I will never be happy. I won't ever live a happy life, not without you. I... I'm in love with you Shizu-chan. Seeing you with someone else, it hurts too much. I can't stand the pain. I just can't..."

Tears were flowing down the brunet's pale face as he faced the blonde. He was distraught, lost in his mind. The pain had to end. It had to, before it ate him up alive.

"Seeing me with someone else... What are you taking about?"

"Kimi...that girl. You're in love with her. And I'm just in the way between the two of you. I want you to be happy Shizu-chan. I don't want to cause trouble for you two."

"Kimi? No you've got it all wrong! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Don't lie to me Shizu-chan. Lying to a dead man is disgraceful."

"I'm not lying! Please! Come down and we can talk. I'll tell you everything. Just come down."

The blonde slowly inch towards the ledge. He needed to get to Izaya before he jumped. Before it was all too late.

"Good bye Shizuo."

Everything suddenly became slow motion. The informant leaned back and started falling to the earth below. At that exact moment, Shizuo lunged towards the falling brunet and grabbed his wrist just in time. They dangled on the ledge for a while before Shizuo pulled the unconscious informant up to safety with ease. Cradling Izaya in his arms, Shizuo began crying quietly in the brunet's hair.

"Dammit... You idiot... Don't you ever do that again... If you were to leave me...how could I ever be happy...? Idiot... Idiot... You're such an idiot. How can you not see that I'm in love with you too...?"

* * *

><p>Back inside the safety of the blonde's apartment, Izaya was curled up in the blanket that was on the monster's bed. After his attempt to commit suicide, the informant was carried back down by the ex-bartender and tucked into bed. He had been sleeping for almost 12 hours now. The sheer exhaustion from stress and depression had caught up to him. This was the first time he'd actually slept in a week. During these 12 hours of waiting, Shizuo had called Shinra over to have a look at the mentally disabled brunet.<p>

"Hmm... He doesn't seem to have a fever, so he's not sick. But his eyes are dilated and his weight is very questionable. My guess is that he hasn't been eating at all... ***sigh*** at this rate he'll die from starvation..."

"Stupid... What the hell's wrong with him?"

"It's not his fault Shizuo. As I've told you before, Izaya has a medical condition concerning his brain. It's not surprising to me that he acted this way when faced with so much stress. He just needs rest for now and food in his system when he wakes up."

"Is that really it? There's nothing else you can do?"

"I'm afraid so... Shizuo. Did...did you tell him? About...you know..."

"No, not yet... But I'm gonna have to when he wakes up. He freaked out because he thought I was going out with my cousin. Of course, I don't think he knew she was my cousin; otherwise he wouldn't be here."

"Hmm, interesting. Well I hope things go well with you two."

"Thanks Shinra."

"Anytime! Just make sure to invite me to the wedding!~"

"Yeah, if there will be one."

"Hahaha, even so. Good luck my friend."

Shaking the blonde's hand, the underworld doctor left Shizuo's place. Retuning back to the brunet's side, the blonde sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at the sleeping male. Izaya was sleeping peacefully inside his perfect world, his face calm and expressionless. The blonde smiled at this sight and went to pat his head, when he remember that the informant was a light sleeper, so he stopped in his tracks. Wondering what to do now, Shizuo decided to wake Izaya so he could get something to eat.

"Izaya... Hey."

He shook the smaller male lightly, but was just pushed away by a sleepy arm.

"Come on flea. You're gonna die from starvation if you don't wake up."

"Five more minutes mom..."

Apparently, the brunet didn't know he was talking to the monster. He was dreaming of happier times, during his childhood where he was actually smiling and laughing. After he started middle school, things went downhill from there. He was teased by older kids for looking too feminine and came home crying almost every day. He secluded himself soon after and became cold towards everyone around him. He even learned how to fight and throw knives like a ninja in secrecy. When his family moved closer to the city, he attended Raira Academy and tried to start a new life. And from the first day, he fell in love with the blonde headed monster. But the blonde didn't love him back, in fact it was the totally opposite of love; it was hate. Shizuo hated him, or at least that's how he portrayed it. The blonde didn't really hate the brunet, he liked him. But the fact that Izaya seemed too good for him, he didn't push his luck. So they both kept their true feeling from each other for years, until now. Now, Shizuo couldn't contain his feelings for the informant anymore. He thought about Izaya every day, 24/7. What he was doing? Was he eating? Is he sleeping at night? All these question travelled his mind from day one. He just wanted to know everything about the brunet. And just months before, he had decided that he was going to do something crazy to have the info-broker all to himself. Now he just had to ask the wait and receive his answer.

"Shizu..."

Hearing Izaya's voice brought Shizuo back from his daydream and he returned his focus back in the brunet. He was still asleep, his face calm and cute. He was muttering something under his breath as he laid on the warm bed.

"Shizu...chan..."

"Yes?"

The blonde decided to have a little fun with the sleep-talking male since he had nothing better to do. Maybe he could get some deep dark secret from him while he was asleep.

"Shizu-chan...do u...hate me...?"

"No. I never truly hated you Izaya. I just pretended to."

"Pretended... Why...?"

"Because you're too good for me. Look at you; so perfect, so untouchable. A person like me would just destroy all that."

"That's not true..."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't destroy me... You would...make me a better person..."

"How's that?"

"I don't know... I feel safe around you..."

"What else do you feel?"

"I... I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you... Shizuo..."

_(He said it again. He actually confessed his love... I thought I was just imagining things before on the roof but...he actually said it...)_ Smiling a satisfying smirk, Shizuo softly stole a kiss from the informant's lips before he answered him back.

"Love you too. So wake up already so I can talk to you."

The brunet stirred in his sleep, groaning from having to move to find a more comfortable spot. Shizuo stood up and was about to walk out the room, but Izaya started to talk again so he stopped at the doorframe.

"What...are you going... to ask me?"

"I want to ask you to marry me."

**A/N:**

**AHHH! Shizu-chan's gonna ask Izaya to marry him~ How cute! . hahaha i feel like i'm reviewing my own story lol anyways, thats what i want you to do! Review~ See, its so easy, even a caveman can do it! lol i hated that commercial... BYE!~**


	7. Chapter 7  The Proposal

Chapter 7 - The Proposal

**BYR:**

**AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE~~~ I WAS ASKED TO GO TO PROM BY THE PERSON I AM CRUSHING ON SOOOO BADLY RIGHT NOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry. I'm just in a REALLY good mood lol and Spring Breaks begins and all that! *Sigh* my life is complete... I can die peacefully now... LOL Well here's the next chapter~ Hope you like it! AHHHHHH! XD**

_(He... He wants to ask me to MARRY HIM?)_

When Izaya had asked what the blonde wanted to ask him, he wasn't truly sleeping. Actually he had woken up in the middle of their conversation. Not sure of what he had said before, he was able to catch the part where Shizuo had told him to wake up so he could ask him something. Everything before that was all a blur, but the answer he got was more than enough for the informant to figure out what they were talking about. Panic starter to arise in his body as the brunet tried to think of how to deal with this situation. Obviously he was saved by Shizuo on the roof, otherwise he wouldn't be here. But now that he had an idea of how the monster felt about him, Izaya started to get scared. Marrying the blonde? In all his life, the brunet would've never imagined him getting married to anyone. It was a big step for him, one that he wasn't sure he could take. But to reject the one he loved and knowing that Shizuo loved him back, the informant couldn't do that. So what else court he do? _(I can leave. Leave Ikebukuro forever. I just can't do this... I don't deserve him, even if he does love me back. I'm just filth... I have to leave...)_ Getting up from under the covers, Izaya grabbed his fur trimmed jacket that was hanging on the doorknob and went for the window. Quietly opening it, he slipped out onto the fire escape and went down three flights of metal stairs. Sure that he was as silent as a ninja assassin, the brunet landed on solid ground and ran away from the building. But what he didn't know was that Shizuo had come back into the room just as he was jumping off the fire escape onto solid ground. He saw the window open and ran to it just in time to see the informant runaway.

"Damn flea... Always causing me trouble..."

Running out of his apartment, Shizuo went in the direction he last saw Izaya. He hoped he would spot the brunet just in time before he got away for good. Scanning the crowd, he spotted the familiar fur trimmed jacket at the corner of his eye and saw who was wearing it.

"Izaya!"

Frozen in his steps, the info-broker slowly turned his head to see who had called him. But he knew that voice all too well that there wasn't even a need to turn around. Still, he wanted to confirm that it really was him. And there he was; Shizuo Heiwajima, standing just meters away from him. With the urge to sprint kicking in, Izaya turned back around and shot himself into the crowd. Expecting the brunet to run, the blonde was already one step ahead as he ran towards the informant.

"Izaya! Wait!"

"No! Go away!"

"Dammit flea! Quit running away!"

"Why? So you can kill me yourself!"

"I'm not gonna kill you!"

They ran and ran all over the city, neither giving signs of giving up anytime soon. Both were determined to either get away from the other or catch up to him. But as time slowly passed, Izaya was getting exhausted. The lack of nutrients in his body was affecting him and he began getting tired. Finally stopping, the informant held himself up by placing his hands on his knees and bent down, breathing hard. Not long after he'd stopped did the brunet hear foot step come up from behind him.

"Geez... How long can you keep this up...?"

Even the blonde was out of breath. Staring at Izaya's back, Shizuo was about to walk up to him when the brunet turned around and faced him. His face was a light red color, either from running so much or from blushing, the blonde couldn't tell, but he saw in Izaya's eyes that he was going to say something important.

"Shizu-chan."

"Yeah..."

"I... You... Do you...really like me...?"

"No."

_(I knew it... It was too good to be true... How could I be so naive...?)_ Drawing his eyes to the ground, the brunet felt like he'd been humiliated in front of millions of people; even though they were alone. He felt hot tears begin to form around his eyes as he mentally cussed himself for crying. _(You should've seen this coming! How stupid can you be? He's too good for you! He would never like a person like you!)_ His conscience kicked him while he was down and the tears rolled down his beautiful pale face. They fell and stained the concrete like droplets of rain. Izaya closed his eyes and just let his emotions and disappointment fall. There was nothing he could do, nothing. He had lost. Lost his game of chess. Crying like a lost child, the brunet didn't notice that the blonde has walked up to him. A sudden move shifted his entire body and it was met with a warmer one. Shizuo was hugging the informant close to his body, nestling his raven colored hair under his chin and taking in as much of the smaller male as possible.

"You're crying... Does the mean you care? Do you care how I feel for you?"

More tears ran down the informant's face, answering the blonde's question. Shizuo smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Izaya, I don't like you-"

_(I know that you idiot! Way to kick a wounded man while he's down!)_

"- I love you."

_(Wait... What?)_ He looked back up into those chocolate colored eyes and saw that the blonde was saying the truth. His tears had stopped flowing and were wiped away by Shizuo's hand. He stood there in shock; the blonde actually said that he loved him. A faint smirk appeared on the brunet's face as the ex-bartender smiled. He then moved his hand inside one of his pants pocket and pulled out a small present.

"Here."

Handing it to the brunet, Izaya was confused on why Shizuo was giving him a present. It wasn't his birthday and as far as he knew there were no special occasions, so why the present? Figuring that the only way to find out was to open it, the informant slowly untied the ribbon on top and popped up the cover. And he almost had a heart attack when he saw what was inside.

"No...is this..."

Taking the diamond ring out of the brunet's hand, Shizuo went down on one knee and took Izaya's left hand in his.

"So, I guess you probably know what I'm gonna ask you, but I'll do it anyway."

"Shizu-chan..."

"Izaya, will you marry me?"

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"You can say yes."

"..."

Silence filled the air around them as they stood where they were. Everything was all up to the informant now, the world was waiting on him to make his decision. But as he said before, Izaya didn't believe he was ready. Everything was all happening too fast for him to keep up. He still needed to know who that girl that was with the blonde the other day was. So many things were left uncertain, and the informant didn't want to add another headache to his pile. So he gave the reply that he knew he would ultimately regret and probably would never be asked for a second chance.

"I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't marry you..."

Shizuo was shocked to hear the brunt say no to him. He was so certain that Izaya was going to say yes and they would live happily together. As he looked into those tearful crimson eyes, he saw how guilt they looked and how sorry they were to say no. And he understood; for once he was able to read Izaya and see what he was thinking.

"I see."

"It's- it's not that I don't want to! It's just that... I don't think I'm ready... There's still so many things I don't know yet..."

"I understand."

"You do? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You're not ready, so I'll just save this for another day."

He took the ring and placed it inside it's box, hoping that one day it'll be open once again.

"But... What if I'm never ready? I don't want you to waste your life waiting for me... You deserve better..."

"Izaya."

Taking the brunet's face into his hands, Shizuo started directly into Izaya's eyes.

"I will wait for you for a million years if I had to. You are the one; the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And if I have to wait, then that's ok. As long as I get to be with you every day, I don't care if we're married or not. I love you, and I meant that."

"Shizu-chan..."

Crying from the blonde's emotional speech, Izaya felt like the luckiest person alive. To have someone wait for him and still love him was the most wonderful feeling he could ever have. Lunging his body at Shizuo, Izaya hugged him as if he was afraid to let him go.

"Thank you... Thank you so much... I love you too... And I promise I won't make you wait a long time... I promise..."

**A/N:**

**Aww, poor Shizu-chan~ But he's so sweet to wait ehh? Lol anyway! I hope you all have a wonderful week and stay happy! Love ya! (^.^)**


	8. Chapter 8 Getting To Know You

Chapter 8 - Getting To Know You

**BYR:**

**Warning! There will be lemon in this chapter! I had some ppl ask me to add lemons so I did, but hey, when life hands you lemon, make some lemonade right? Lol well have a great time reading! / this is awkward...**

"Mmm, hungry..."

After yesterday's incident, Shizuo brought the informant back home. He was asked to stay the night by the brunet and decided that it wasn't such a bad idea. At least he knew that he was able to get close to Izaya without him feeling scared. Now all Izaya was muttering in his sleep was how hungry he was, but you couldn't blame him; he hadn't eaten for two days straight. Getting up out of bed, Izaya noticed that it was getting dark outside.

"What? It's night already? How long had I been asleep?"

Shrugging it off, the informant went into the kitchen and smelled something irresistibly delicious. Walking in, he saw that Shizuo was the one who was cooking.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Ohh you're awake! Took you long enough."

"Are you...cooking?"

"No I'm burning the place down."

He smirked at the brunet as he spook in a sarcastic tone. Shaking his head and smiling at the blonde, Izaya went to sit down at the kitchen table. He propped his elbow on the solid surface and rested his chin as he stared at the larger male.

"Whatcha cooking~?"

"Pizza."

"Really? Wow, that's impressive. Isn't that hard to make?"

"Yeah, but I worked in a pizza restaurant back in high school so I know how to make one."

"Ohh yeah~ I remember that~"

"Yeah, you're the one who got me fired from there flea."

"Sorry..."

"I'm just teasing. Don't sweat about it."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

The oven timer went off and Shizuo pulled the hot n' ready to eat pizza pan out the oven and placed it on the table. The smell made Izaya's mouth watered as he stared at the amazing creation in front of him. Laughing, the blonde grabbed two plates and brought them over to the table. Handing one to the brunet, he cut the pizza into equal sections and gave a piece to the informant. Eating as adequately as a high classman, Izaya nibbled on the cheese as he stared nonchalantly at the blonde.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"What are you staring at?"

"It's nothing, forget about it."

"I-za-ya..."

"Ok ok! I was just staring at your face!"

"My face?"

"Yeah..."

Looking away from Shizuo, the informant went back to nibbling on his piece is pizza as he kept his eye contact on the floor. His face was red as the blonde smirked at him.

"What? So you're embarrassed at that? You can stare if you like. I have no problem."

"Sh-shut up..."

"Hahaha, I'm sorry."

Smiling back at Shizuo, Izaya blushed a bit and finished his pizza. Getting up his chair, the brunet placed his dish in the sink and went to his pantry. Digging around, he pulled out a brand new wine bottle and waved it in the air as he walked back to the table.

"Shizu-chan~ let's have a drink~!"

The blonde looked at the smaller male and made a face of disgust.

"I detest alcohol you know..."

"I know~ but I figured that I would help you overcome you dislike for it~ ain't I a nice person?~"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Come on, it'll be fun~"

The two males walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Grabbing two glass wine cups out his wine cabinet, Izaya poured the dark red liquid in one cups and handed it to Shizuo.

"I don't want it!"

"Geez..."

Taking a sip, the brunet set the cup down on the table and leaned in next to the blonde.

"What?"

"Mmm..."

"Huh?"

Out of nowhere, the informant grabbed Shizuo's shirt and pulled him onto his lips, forcing the alcohol drink into the blonde's mouth. Unexpected of this, the ex-bartender wasn't ready for liquid to travel down his throat and swallowed involuntarily. Letting Shizuo free, Izaya resurfaced and smiled as the blonde coughed and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell flea? What do you think you're doing?"

"Here~ have another drink~"

Izaya pushed the blonde down on the couch until he was forced to use his elbows to support himself up. The brunet took another sip of the wine.

"Hey wait-!"

But he wasn't able to continue to protest. The informant had once again pressed his wet lips on the blonde's and kissed the red liquid inside his mouth. Their wet kiss broke apart, saliva and wine running down the sides of their mouths and connecting them together.

"Well? How does it taste?~"

"It's awful, and bitter..."

"Hahaha! Get a good taste of it~"

Izaya pushed Shizuo down until he was lying flat against the seats of the couch and gave him another wine-filled kiss. Shizuo swallowed the wine quickly this time and gently pushed his tongue into Izaya's mouth. They French kissed for a while until the blonde had enough and pushed him off of him.

"Izaya..."

"What? Have you come to love the thing you hate most?~"

"...Yeah... I've come to love it..."

"Ehh? Are you drunk Shizu-chan? You can't possibly-"

"Shut up! I said I love it!"

Shizuo pushed the brunet down until he was the one on top. He leaned down and furiously kissed the informant, making him moan from pleasure. Izaya's breath was hot as they broke the kiss. The blonde gazed down at the flustered male and felt his mind get hazy. He was a very light drinker so the three small amounts of liquor in his system was already making him feel drunk. Pulling the informant up, the larger male picked him up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He threw the light weighted male onto the massive bed, stripped his shirt off and threw it to the side. Getting in bed with the brunet, Shizuo set his hands and knees on the sides of the thin framed male and smirked at him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan...!"

Large, warm hands traveled up the brunet's body as he sucked in air from the sudden touch. Shizuo had grabbed the ends of Izaya's shirt and was pulling over his head. Now, both bare chested and half exposed, things were starting to get under way. The blonde leaned down and kissed the informant again, one hand intertwining itself with the brunet's, while the other was busy unbuttoning Izaya's jeans. Successfully unfastening the jeans, he slightly pulled them down as he separated from the kiss. Izaya felt delicious waves of pleasure as Shizuo licked and kissed his body on his way down to his waist. Soft moans and gasps filled the quiet room as Izaya could feel the blonde pulling at his boxer waist band.

"Wa...wait, Shizu-chan..."

The brunet's speech was breathless, as of he'd just ran a marathon. His hand stopped the blonde's in its track as the informant gazed at Shizuo with lustful eyes. Smirking at the embarrassed male, the larger male slowly pulled the brunet's boxers down and off his legs. Izaya tensed up as Shizuo grabbed his aroused organ. Tenderly stroking the informant, the blonde moved back up to Izaya's face as he smiled at the reaction he was getting. Izaya had his eyes shut closed as he moaned loudly as his face filled with lust for more pleasure. Shizuo went down and kissed the informant again, tongues, saliva, and hot breaths exchanging between the two. Releasing the now wet shaft, the blonde stuck two of his wet fingers inside the informant and pushed in. Sounds of pain were heard from Izaya was he grabbed into the blonde's shoulder for support. He tightened his grip on the tense muscles every time he felt a deep thrust inside him. He unconsciously widen the spread of his legs as Shizuo continued. Only after he was dripping wet did the blonde pull out. Lustful eyes stated down at the brunet as he licked his wet fingers in a sexy, seductive way that cause Izaya to take on a sharp breath. His eyes were a bit tearful from the immense pleasure he was receiving from the larger male, and he was enticed for more.

"Shi...Shizuo..."

"You ready?"

"Just...go..."

The brunet just wanted to be indulged in the sensational waves of pleasure again. He wanted Shizuo right there and couldn't wait another minute. Slowly pushing his way inside the aroused male, Izaya tightening his grip on Shizuo's broad shoulders. The informant let out a scream of pain as the blonde thrusted himself deeper inside the brunet.

"Ahhh! Shi-! Haaa!"

The larger male thrusted harder and faster into the informant as he grabbed his thighs and pushed his legs back. Loud moans and screams were heard in the quiet room as they continued their love making.

"Nghh! Shizu-chan- Ahh! Haa... Uha!"

Sweat dripped down the ends of the blonde's hair onto the brunet's pale hot skin. The temperature of the room seemed to have sky rocketed as Shizuo lunged his hard organ in the wet hole. Sounds of slick skin sliding in between the two could be heard mixed with the sexual moans and cries made by Izaya. The smaller male's face was red hot as he struggled to breath. Each thrust he received took another breath out of his lungs and his mouth gaped open to try and gather oxygen. Saliva trailed down the side of his mouth as the informant clenched his teeth with each hard push Shizuo delivered. He was enjoying all this pain and pleasure he was getting from the blonde. The brunet wanted more, much more.

"Ha! Ah! Shi- Haa! Uhh! Ahhh! More…!"

Hearing the informant talk in such a low, breathless voice made the blonde crazy for the thin framed body. Leaning down, Shizuo connected their lips and more sensational thrusts were given and hot tongues were exchanged. Departing from the sweet tasting mouth, a thin string of saliva joined them and broke as they separated further. The larger male had slowed down now, giving the brunet slow, full thrusts instead of fast, incomplete ones. This seemed to make Izaya crazy from the soft long moans he gave off as a sign of pleasure. He was on the brink of releasing now and could tell that the blonde was as well.

"Haa… Shi…Shizu-chan… Ahh…!"

"Izaya…"

They were both on the edge now, neither could hold in the excitement that had built up to this point. Giving Izaya a few more quick thrusts, Shizuo made the last few seconds worthwhile as they grinded on each other's body.

"I! I'm gonna- Ahhh!"

Arching his back, Izaya unconsciously made the blonde's organ go deeper inside him and touch his sweet spot one last time, which made him finally release the warm sticky substance all over the two male's stomachs. Shizuo also released inside the brunet just as he came and filled him. Slowly pulling out of the exhausted male, the blonde tried to recover his breath as he stared down as the informant. Izaya had his eyes closed as his chest moved slowly up and down. Peeking from behind his eye lids, the brunet smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down closer to his face. Kissing Shizuo with passion and love behind it, Izaya released his hold on the other male and fell back onto the bed. Maneuvering to a sitting position, Shizuo let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the now asleep informant.

"Geez… I can't believe I just did that… What the hell… Damn flea… Making me drunk ***sigh*..**."

Running and hand through his sweat drenched hair, Shizuo got up from the bed and gathered all his clothes. Cleaning the 'mess' they made on the naked male, the blonde redressed Izaya in his boxers and shirt before he covered his thin framed body with the warm covers. After everything was tidied and put away, Shizuo climbed into bed, dressed as well and pulled the informant closer to him. Snuggling closer to the warm body, Izaya had a small smile creep on his face as he tangled his arms around the blonde's waist. Kissing the brunet hair, Shizuo closed his eyes, let his mind wondered, and fell asleep next to the person he personally got to know more than ever before.

**A/N:**

**Ok, terribly sorry for the extremely long update for this story. It's just that prom is coming up and so is graduation and finals and ARG! I just want to jump off a bridge! After prom of course lol don't want to miss that with my hot date and all lol. Anyways, I hope this chapter will satisfy you until the next week or so. First lemon chapter so don't judge! Lol See you guys soon~~~**


	9. Chapter 9 Second Times The Charm

Chapter 9 - Second Times The Charm

**BYR:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LONG UPDATE! I've had a total brain dead on this story and didnt want to just write on the top of my head, but i think i kinda did anyway... SOrry if this isnt the best chapter ever... I tried! Dont kill me! *goes hide in a corner* enjoy~**

"Shi~zu~chan~"

"Huh?"

It's been three months since the two males confessed their love for one another. Things were weird at first, but as time slowly passed, they grew closer and more comfortable around each other. The blonde visited the informant more than usual, but not to kill him. They managed to keep their relationship a secret for now, but who knows how long that would last. Having the two most dangerous men in the entire country of Japan together? That would just spell trouble for many. So for now, it was their little secret.

"Hey~ Let's go out!"

The blonde had slept over at the brunet's condo for like the 10th time this month. He was slowly becoming a part of Izaya's life every day now. When they couldn't see each other, they texted or chatted online, and when they did see each other, well…they did other things that didn't involve much talking if you get my drift. STILL, they were happy and that's all that matters!

"Go out? Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere! I just don't want to be cooped up inside on a beautiful day like this! Let's go have some fun!~"

"You're version of fun involves making people feel bad about themselves and causing them to commit suicide. That doesn't sound like fun to me."

"Aww~ But I don't do that anymore! I'm a good person now!"

"Suure you are, whatever you say."

"Ohh stop teasing and move your butt off my couch! I wanna go out, so take me out! Pleeeaaassseeee~"

"Ughhh, fine."

"Yay!~ I'll go change!~"

Running back to his bedroom, Izaya only reappeared when he was fully dressed. Aside from the trademark fur trimmed jacket, the brunet was actually wearing different clothing than what Shizuo was used to seeing. He had on a green tshirt, with a black vest hugging around his thin waist, a sort of sleeveless jacket over that , black jeans that had zippers all around it, a red belt and a hat with multi colored feathers attached to it. A necklace was wrapped multiple times around his neck making it short and added layers to it. Purple tiger pattern gloves ran down his forearm, leaving his fingers exposed with his silver rings. He looked complete different, almost unrecognizable, but that was the whole point. (NOTE: if you have trouble picturing this, its my profile avatar picture thingy...lol i tried by best to descibe it)

"Wow… You actually have a sense of style!"

"But of course!~ Now you go change!~"

"Do I have to…? Can't I just wear this?"

"Noooo~ You don't want people to recognize you so easily do you? Besides, that bartender suit gets old. Change, for me?~"

"Ok ok! I'll go change! I have to run home then…"

"No you don't! I laid out some clothes on the bed for you~"

"How do you have clothes for me?"

"I bought them~"

The informant smiled at the blonde like he was proud of this. The only real reason he knew what to buy for the blonde was because he knew what size to buy. And the only reason he knew what size to buy was well, he checked the tag of all the clothes that have been thrown all over his room after one of their love making sessions.

"You bought them…."

"Yeah! Now go try it on! I wanna see how you look!"

"This better not make me look like an idiot flea."

"It's won't. I promise~"

Sighing, Shizuo walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Skipping over to his couch, the brunet kicked up his feet on the table and giggled as he waited for the blonde to come out. A few minutes passed and Izaya was starting to get impatient. Just as he was about to call out to Shizuo, the door opened and out walked the ex-bartender.

"Ahhh!~ You look amazing!~"

Shizuo had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt that was pulled up to his elbows, and what looked like a white t-shirt underneath it that showed at the collar, a black bracelet around his right wrist, dark army colored green khakis with a black belt that hung loosely around his waist and black sneakers. He actually looked pretty nice!

"Yeah, I like this. Feels nice to dress casual."

"Doesn't it! Ok now that we're ready to go, let's head on out!"

Pulling the larger male out the door, Izaya happily skipped to the elevator and pressed the button. Climbing in, the brunet pushed the lobby button and down they went. Once they reached the bottom, they stepped into the wide world of Ikebukuro.

"So where do you want to go Shizu-chan?~"

"Not sure… somewhere nice I guess."

"Well it's about noon, so why don't we go somewhere to eat?"

"Sounds good to me. Russia Sushi?"

"You read my mind!~"

Skipping ahead of the blonde, Izaya had a wide smile spread across his face as he hummed a joyful tune to himself. They made it to the Russian Sushi shop without anyone noticing them, thankfully.

"Table for two, a private room please~"

"Why do we need a private room?"

"So I can eat peacefully without anyone looking at me. I hate it when people stare when I eat."

"Is that why you hardly eat?"

"Mmm, that's one reason~"

"Or excuse…"

Being escorted to their private room, they ordered their meal and waited.

"So Shizu-chan~ How's work?"

"Huh? That's a random topic to talk about."

"Well you always ask about me and how I'm doing so I thought I'd be nice and see if you're doing fine~"

"How thoughtful of you… Well you know, it's the same thing every day, nothing new."

"Liar."

"Huh?"

Izaya's expression was hard, an evil glare casted upon his face as he glared into the blonde's mocha irises. This caught Shizuo off guard as confusion struck his face.

"What are you talking about? How am I lying?"

"You said nothing _new_ has happened at work. That's not entirely true is it Shizu-chan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Yeah, since I have completely no freakin idea what you're trying to get at!"

"That girl!"

"Girl….?"

"That new girl that's working with you now! Who is she? Why is she there? When did she come into the picture?"

"Izaya-"

"Are you cheating on me? Am I not good enough anymore that you already found someone else? Is it because she's a girl? Is that it?"

"No Izaya-"

"THEN WHAT?"

The informant's face was red from yelling, traces of tears on the brim of his eyes, threatening to fall. He was holding onto a pair of wooden chopsticks which snapped in his hands when he yelled. Shizuo just sat there, dumbfounded by Izaya's actions. The brunet quickly averted his eyes away from the debt collector, seeing him only made him want to break down crying. He didn't mean to snap like that. He'd knew about the new girl for about a week now, thinking that she would end their relationship, but nothing between them had changed. Shizuo still came over like always, still talked to him, still wanted to sleep with him. But that would only mean he was using the informant right? Using him for his own personal satisfaction. The thought of that burned a hole in Izaya's heart. He'd wanted to confront Shizuo about this, but not in this manner. Now surely he would break up with him. And he would be alone again…

"Izaya… How…could you think that I'm cheating on you? Do you really not trust me at all that you have to keep tabs on me?"

"N-no… I did trust you… But I only kept tabs on you so I could be prepared for something like this… I knew this day would come… My happiness never lasts very long, I know that…."

He was crying now, hot tears streamed down his pale face as he sobbed in his hands. This was it; the end. No happily ever after for him. Though he didn't resurface from his hands, he felt the blonde get up from the floor and walk. _(He's leaving… He's leaving me alone… It's not fair… I don't want to be alone…)_ But Shizuo didn't leave. He was still in the room, just moved next to the crying male and took him in his arms. Izaya was forced into a hug as his tears ceased from flowing out of him.

"You really are an idiot you know…."

"Wh…what?"

Gently pushing the brunet away from his shoulders, Shizuo smiled as he looked into those sad crimson eyes.

"***sigh***You're off your game Izaya. I thought you were a better informant than this."

"What are you-"

"The girl at work is Vorona. 1)She wants to kill me so you don't have to worry about me going out with her. 2) Tom hired her, and I don't mind. Meaning that I get more time off to spend with you. And 3) I love you Izaya. You and only you. Why can't you see that? Do I not show it enough? Am I not there for you as much as you want me to be?"

"NO! No that's not it! I was…I was…."

"Jealous?"

Izaya nodded slightly, his face turning bright red. This made Shizuo laugh hysterically.

"St-stop laughing at me!"

"Hahahahah! I'm sorry- HAhahahah! It's just that…pfff- You actually being jealous! It's cute."

"C…! Stop teasing me!"

"But it is."

The blonde placed a hand on the informant's face and turned it towards him. Moving closer, he planted his lips on the brunet's, kissing him softy. There was no tongue, no fight for control, just a simple, equal, loving kiss.

"Shizu-chan…"

"No more worries ok?"

"Kay…"

"Sushi here! It good! You like!"

Simon had popped out of nowhere, plates of sushi in his hands as he spoke in broken Japanese. And just in time too; they were both hungry from their little quarrel.

"Thanks Simon."

They ate while talking about anything and everything they could think of. After they'd paid their bill and left, Shizuo had an idea of where to go next. Grabbing the brunet's wrist, he ran off in a random direction, dragging the informant along with him.

"Shizu-chan! Where are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and trust me on this!"

It was late afternoon as the two males sprinted around the city, not stopping to catch their breath at all. Izaya was exhausted and had stumbled a couple of times trying to keep up with the blonde.

"Shizu-chan! Slow…Down! I can't keep this up!"

"We're almost there! Come on!"

They were half way across the city by now, almost to Sunshine 60 street. The sun was beginning to set as the city lights came to life. Running into the Sunshine 60 building, they finally stopped moving when they made it to the elevator.

"Ha…ha…Wha…What was that…all…about?"

"Ohh come on. Don't tell me you're already tired!"

"You made me run all the way here straight without resting! Of course I'm tired!"

"I guess me not chasing you around anymore has made you lose your edge."

"From now on, just chase me around when I'm in Ikebukuro then. I don't want to lose my figure and physique …Damn I'm tired…"

The elevator hummed as it travelled up to the top floor. The whole building was made out of many things; offices, stores to shop in, even an aquarium! But at the top on the 60th floor was an observation floor, where you could see the Fuji Mountains on a clear day. A loud DING! signaled their arrival floor and they stepped out. No one was on the viewing platform surprisingly since it was a number one attraction site for many tourist. Leading the brunet to the wide transparent windows, Shizuo's face glistened in the moon light as they stood there gazing at the stars. Night had fallen and the sun had faded away into the horizon.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Shh.. just wait…"

And so he waited, staring absent mindedly out the window, wondering why they were here. Then something caught his eye. It happened so fast it was almost as if-There it was again!

"Shooting stars…"

Streaks of shining sliver cut through the black sky as stars from high above fell down to the earth. The lights in the entire city flickered off, revealing more of the magnificent sight. People down below stopped to awe at the scene. The meteor shower seemed endless as they stood there, smiling and catching each other's eye in the reflection of the window. Shizuo turned to face the informant, taking one of his hand into his own. Izaya drew his attention away from"…. the stars and looked down at the blonde kneeling on the floor.

"Shizu-chan…"

"It's been a while since I last saw this thing, and I wish to present it to you once again, in hopes that you will marry me… So Izaya Orihara… Will you marry me?"

Speechless. That's the best word he could come up with. He just stood there, mesmerized by the glistening ring that caught the sparkling stars in its reflection. It was a simple ring, platinum it looked like and it kinda looked like his own silver rings he wore. But there was something different. A single red diamond was carved inside the ring, the color of his eyes. He'd seen it before, months ago, but it seemed more beautiful, more meaningful than before.

"Well how can I say no when you put me in a situation like this? The atmosphere and everything sets the mood!"

"Sooo…is that a yes?"

"Of course you idiot!"

And he threw is body against the blonde, embracing them in a warm hug. Soft tears ran down Shizuo's face as he tightly held onto the brunet.

"I was afraid you would say no again…."

"Haha, there's no reason to say no. I've found what I've been looking for."

**A/N:**

**Just to express my hatred, I HATE VORONA! As a person, yes she's ok, but as a love interest towards Shizuo NO! She can go die before she lays a hand on Shizu-chan! He belongs to Izaya! No further questions please lol again sorry for the long update, hoped you liked it, and ill see you again with the next chapter...maybe! lol Ohh One more thing! I just got a new car and need ideas for my licenses plate! Any ideas guys! I know you creative ppl hav something right? Just put in in ur Review and i shall see you soon! PRAYING!~**


	10. Chapter 10 The Wedding

Chapter 10 - The Wedding

**BYR:**

**Here it is! The moment of truth! Lets get the show on the road ppl XD**

"I take it back… I'm not ready for this!"

**TAP TAP TAP**

-Yes you are! It's too late to back out now! You can't just leave the poor guy at the alter!-

"But…. I don't know if I can do this… What if it doesn't work out… Then what?"

-It'll work out. I see the way he looks at you; you have nothing to worry about.-

"***sigh*** "

Standing in front of the grand mirror, Izaya turned from side to side as the dress whished all around him. He actually looked pretty cute in such a frilly dress. The dress was entirely made of snow white silk, light as a feather and cool as ice. Laces draped over the outside, with red bedazzles sprinkled here and there to add color and make his eyes draw out. It matched the ring as well now that he thought about it.

"Tell me again… why I'm the one wearing a dress…"

**{FLASHBACK!}**

"I can't believe you and Shizuo are getting married! This is such a happy day! Celty dear! When will we get married! I have the perfect honeymoon spot for us at-"

The Dullahan shut the underground doctor up by wrapping her shadow around his head and pushed him aside.

-Congratulations! Sorry about Shinra. I know he could get a bit annoying.-

"No problem. I actually came here expecting that. Anyway, here's the invitation. And I'll be needing a bridesmaid since it's likely I'm the woman in this relationship… So I was wondering if you would do me the honor?"

-I would love to! This will be so much fun! I'll have everything planned out for you so don't you worry about a thing!-

**{End Flashback}**

-It looks amazing on you though! And you did say you were the woman in this relationship!-

"Remind me to kill that protozoan in his sleep…"

-Aww come on. You really do look great Izaya.-

"Thanks… I just hope he doesn't run away when he sees me in this. You know how unpredictable he can be."

-I'm sure he'll love it. It doesn't matter how you look, just that you're getting married and that what counts!-

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

><p>"Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit!"<p>

It was finally sinking in. He was getting married. Today. Stalking back and forth in front of the mirror, he saw how the other guys were staring at him, worried looks on their faces.

"Umm Shizuo…maybe you should sit down before you faint…"

"Shinra's right Nii-san. You should relax."

"I can't! I'm freaking out!"

"Why? You're the one who asked him to marry you. Shouldn't you be the one who's prepared and not be freakin out?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds Kadota… Shit! I can't do this!"

"What? You can't back out now! What about Izaya! You're just gonna leave him at the alter?"

"No! No I would never do that! I just…need a few minutes by myself…. Can you guys leave…?"

"Sure Nii-san. We'll be outside if you need us."

Kadota, Shinra, and Kasuka were all dressed in their tuxes as they stepped out the room to let the blonde collect his thoughts. Sitting down on the chair in front of the mirror, he held his head in his hands as he began to reconsider everything that was happening.

"Dammit… why am I freaking out so much? This shouldn't be happening to me. I should be happy so why am I getting cold feet? Shit…. I haven't seen him since last night but it feels like days. He just up and disappeared this morning too. Maybe he's not ready after all… Maybe I'M the one scared of being left at the alter… I just wish that I could see him…"

A knock on the door interrupted Shizuo's thoughts as he sighed heavily and walked over to the door.

"Kadota?"

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Sure…"

Letting the gang member in, the groom closed the door behind them to allow privacy.

"You love him right?"

"Huh?"

"Izaya. You love him don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then why are you hesitating? Why are you questioning yourself? Asking if this was the right choice or not? If you really do love him, then this shouldn't be a battle you're trying to win."

"It's just-"

"Just what? What is it that you're so scared of? That it won't end the way you anticipated? That all of it would fall apart? Wake up! Life is full of bullshit and not everyone's lives end up as happily ever after! But if you can get through all that with him by your side, then hell you're one lucky guy. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that you're about to get married to one of the most amazing person in the world…."

"Kadota…."

"I'll be waiting for you at the alter too alright? Don't disappoint me man."

Stepping out the door, Kadota smiled as he left Shizuo in a state of realization.

"Idiots… Those two really are meant for each other."

"Dotachin! Hurry up! The ceremony is about to begin!~"

"Well, no turning back now."

* * *

><p><strong>{The Ceremony}<strong>

"Queue music!"

**Da dum da dum!~ Da dum da dum!~ **

"Shot me now! Just kill me now Celty please!"

Behind the scenes, Izaya was frantically panicking as the grip on his bouquet tightened. He hadn't see Shizuo yet since the Dullahan kept persuading him to make it a surprise. But the idea of him not being there was heart breaking.

"He's not there is he? That's why you won't let me look is it? I should just-"

-IZAYA! It'll all be OK! Calm down. Do you think Shinra would start without him being there?-

"You're right… I'm so glad I made you my bridesmaid! Otherwise I would be dead by now…"

-Come on. It's the moment of truth.-

Swallowing whatever doubts he had left, the brunet wrapped his right arm around Celty's and they marched toward the entrance of the garden. The actually ceremony took place in a Japanese stone garden that Kasuka had rented for the occasion. Flowers from all the colors of the rainbow rained pedals down like confetti as Izaya smiled at all his guest. They had only invited those who they were actual friends with, which wasn't much. Family members from both sides, Kururi and Mairu, Kasuka, Shinra, Celty, Kadota and his gang. All in all, less than 50 people were present, but those who were there were important enough. He smiled at all of them, glad they were all he for this special day of his. As he stepped closer and closer to the alter, he finally laid eyes on the man he was to spend the rest of his life with.

"Shizuo…"

The sight of him was breath taking. He was dressed in a tux of course, but the way it looked on him was indescribable. The informant's heart began speeding up as his hold on Celty was released and he stood adjacent to the blonde. Somehow, someway, they had both made it here. Shinra was the preacher, how they let him talk himself into it, they had no idea. But the sight of a familiar friend there to unite them set them at ease.

"You may all take your seats. Let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone simultaneously sat down like they'd rehearsed this before. Shinra beamed as he opened up a book and adjusted his glasses before he began speaking again.

"Now, as most of you may know, I am not an actually certified preacher. Neither am I a certified doctor! But beside the point! I am happy to be the one who will bring together these two lovely couple."

Celty shook her 'head' as she stood there embarrassed. Many of the local family members were a bit confused by the underground doctor and the Dullahan wearing her motorcycle helmet to a wedding, but seeing as the two most unlikely people were about to get married, nothing surprised them anymore.

"I have known Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima for a long time now. And let me tell you, the moment they met, they wanted to rip each other's head off! But look at them now! Getting married… Excuse me, I'm about to cry…"

Shinra's voice shook as he spoke, tears on the brim of his eyes as he took a tissue out and wiped them away before he continued.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, high school was always filled with death threats and attempts of kill one another almost every day. And while they didn't see it back then, I stood from afar and saw a spark between the two. I saw the possibility of them falling on love and stand right here where they are today. And I was right! So, it's time for the vows! But before that, a few words from the marrying couples to one another!"

Confused at this part, Izaya saw that Shizuo was going in his pocket, digging for something. Pulling out a piece of paper, the blonde opened in up, looked into those loving velvet eyes, took a deep breath, and began reading:

" First things first: Thank you. You are the most amazing, troublesome, funny, smart, sweet, inspiring person I've ever met in my entire life and I'm so grateful to have to be your friend. Sure there are times where I'm a bit…ok where I'm a lot crazy. But hey! you can't say that it wasn't fun. From high school, to all the times running around Ikebukuro, all of it was consisted of you. So where do I being now? I guess I can start by telling you something that's hard to say a loud, but even harder to put into words. I love you. But…what does that really mean? Well, to me, 'I love you' means that I accept you for the person that you are and that I don't wish to change you into someone else. It means that I do no except perfection from you – just as you don't expect it from me. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tired to do the things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down – not just when you're fun to be around. 'I love you' means that though I may not know all your deepest secrets, I would never judge you for them – asking in return only that you don't judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love enough not to let go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, and hoping that you would feel the same for me. It means that I will always be there for you, no matter how far you roam. I love you Izaya Orihara. And I would love to spend eternity with you."

Speechless, truly speechless. Those words from his angelic voice made Izaya want to melt away into oblivion. He stood there, mesmerized by the blonde, unable to draw his eyes away from the angel that presented itself in front of him.

"Shizuo…. I… I don't know what to say…. That was beautiful… I have nothing quite like that to say back… I wasn't prepared for this…"

"It was kinda a last minute thing, sorry. I just wrote this like 10 minutes ago…"

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Shizuo blushed as he averted his eyes away from his bride.

"Well that was probably *sniff* the most *sniff* beautiful thing I've ever heard! Ohh just kiss the bride already! I can't take any more of this!"

Shinra was bawling in the background as Celty went to his side on comfort him. Smiling at the doctor, Izaya's hand was taken into the blonde's as he drew his attention into those heartwarming irises. Presenting the rings to them was Kasuka and Karisawa who was giggling and was all smiley.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she whispered to them as she presented the pillow with the blonde's ring to Izaya.

"I know, I know. Thank you."

Scurrying back to her seat, the otaku squirmed in her seat from excitement as the wedding continued. Sliding the ring into Izaya's ring finger, Shizuo held it up to show everyone before he planted a soft kiss on the cold metal and smirk. Blushing, Izaya did the same to the blonde and they were now officially hitched! Shinra quickly recovered from his little fiasco and sprung right up from the floor.

"Ohh happy day!~ Now let's party!"

Unexpectingly, Shizuo grabbed Izaya from under him, picking him up bridal style and carried him off inside the ball room. Everyone soon followed, cheering and screaming from excitement. Dinner was served, more personal speeches were made, embarrassing both males, jokes were heard, and smiles were seen throughout the entire night. Trading Yesterday began playing on the speakers, making everyone stop what they were doing and shout at the married couple.

"Hey! It's time for the couple's dance! Get on the dance floor you two!"

The last dance was "Love Song Requiem", a slow song for Izaya and Shizuo, as they crossed the dance floor to the middle. Taking one of the brunet's hand into his and placing his other on the thin waist, the blonde began moving in slow circles. Gazing into the sparkling ruby like eyes, he knew that this was the right choice after all.

"So, whatchou think? Is everything the way you envisioned it to be? Or is something still missing?"

"No… it's perfect. Everything is absolutely perfect… Thank you…"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to marry you silly."

"Well as long as you know, then we can live happily ever after."

The song ended as they slowed to a pause, an audience of claps erupting from the sidelines. The night slowly drew to a close as they ran through the front doors, rice and flowers bring thrown at them as well as good byes and good lucks. They raced to the limo that waited for them, but not before Izaya stopped in his tracks and made an announcement.

"Hey! All the single ladies! Now put your hands up!"

A crowd of woman gathered around as the brunet turned, laughed and tossed the bouquet backwards.

And you would've never guessed where it landed.

"CELTY! Does this mean what I think it means?"

-WHAT? NO this was just an accident I didn't even-

"Hey Celty!"

The Dullahan looked over to the brunet that had called out to her. He smiled as he held up an o.k. sign with his fingers.

"Don't get married before we get back!"

**A/N:**

**I personally thought this was a funny and cute chapter lol but i wanna hear what YOU think! So leave a review? And I shall see u with the final chapter ASAP! :)**


End file.
